


Can’t Help Falling In Love

by StarTravel



Series: Stages [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (I’m Still Me), Banter, Cardassian flirting, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied that Garak knows about Julian’s Enhancements, Introspection, Light Angst, Mostly That In fact, POV Elim Garak, Post-Episode: s02e22 The Wire, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: Julian’s and Garak’s friendship has other benefits besides a good argument. Though, they don’t let the sex get in the way of that either.





	Can’t Help Falling In Love

 Julian spreads out across the bed languidly, arms stretching out across Garak’s pristine white sheets like liquid gold until his hands grip Garak’s headboard. Garak raises an eye ridge as he slowly as he saunters toward Julian, reaching one hand out to run it along the inside of Julian’s thighs almost painfully slowly. Julian lets a small whine escape his throat, lifting his hips insistently. Garak does so love it when he’s desperate.

 He wonders how long it will take before Julian’s wordless, all pretty pants and low moans. Probably around the same time as Garak himself.

 Julian lifts a heel up press it against the side of Garak’s forearm, the soft soles of his feet dragging along the sharper ridges spreading down towards his wrists. Garak scoffs a little at Julian’s impatience, but decides to be indulgent just this once and roughly grabs Julian by the hips. It’s only seconds before his ankles are wrapped around Garak’s back, rutting into his chest lightly, hips moving up and down in a rhythmic pattern Garak finds enchanting.

 Garak sides two fingers back between Julian’s slight globes, scissoring them back and forth in a pace that Garak knows Julian finds deliciously frustrating.

 “You know, on earth we’d call our relationship ‘friends with benefits’.” Julian murmurs between gasps, apparently nowhere near past the point of speech yet. He presses back at Garak’s finger insistently, wriggling his hips in an attempt to get Garak to move his fingers faster, harder. Garak slows down to an almost glacial pace, smiling brightly in response to Julian’s glower. “Is there a term for this on Cardassia?”

 “We don’t take our relationships so lightly on Cardassia.” Garak corrects him with a tut, letting out a low sigh of disappointment. He glances down at Julian’s pumping hips, entire body taut and straining for more. Garak takes pity on him and quickens his pace, twisting his fingers until Julian throws his head back and makes a noise that’s halfway between pain and pleasure.

 Julian tilts his head up enough to look up at Garak with hooded eyes, eyelashes somehow looking even longer than usual in the dim light of Garak’s quarters. Julian’s smirk is so cavalier that Garak can’t decide if it’s annoying or enticing, his voice practically a purr. “So I’m an exception for you then?”

 “In every way.” Garak tuts as he uses his free hand to give the side of Julian’s thigh a light slap, earning him a sound that’s halfway between a grunt and a laugh. He could tell Julian beautiful stories about pleasures he’s denied himself until now, about fantasies of golden skin pressing against his for months before it happened. Or he could tell Julian other tales about past loves, deep and overwhelming and meaningful in a way this could never be.

 But Garak does neither, letting the sudden thrust against Julian’s prostate do the talking instead. Julian can come to whatever conclusions he wants. Garak feels a hand run through his hair at that, touch far more gentle than he’ll ever deserve. Garak stills his fingers inside of Julian and makes a chiding noise with the back of his tongue. That kind of affection isn’t a part of this. “Keep your wrists where I put them.”

 Julian groans and pouts a bit as he slides his arm back up the bed until they’re stretched out in a way that would be painful if Julian were only human, muscles tight and starting to glisten. Julian shakes his head and then lets out a sound that borders on a whimper when Garak twists his fingers one last time. “You’re bossy.”

 “As though you’re one to talk.” Garak reminds him coolly as he pulls his fingers free, keeping his voice steady even as he stares down at Julian with undisguised lust. “This was your idea, my dear.”

 “You don’t seem uninterested.” Julian lets out a pointed huff. Garak wonders idly if there’s anyone else who can manage to sound so self-righteous while grinding their hips against the edge of his cock. But Garak has to admit that Julian’s not exactly wrong, body twitching with need.

 “I never said it was a bad one.” Garak answers Julian in a level voice, expression smug as he stares down at the soft, slender body practically gyrating beneath his own. Then he slides in with one quick motion, until Julian’s filled to the hilt. “Now, explain to me again why _A_ _Tale_ _Of_ _Two_ _Cities_ is considered a classic on your planet?”

 Julian lets out a few gasping breaths, body shaking as he flexes his outstretched hands. Garak smiles encouragingly as he starts to move, slowly and carefully like Julian’s something precious. Julian gives him a reproachful look, gaze glistening with guilt and want in equal measures. His voice comes out rough with laughter though, hips pushing up insistently at Garak. “Don’t talk to me about literature while you’re fucking me, Elim.”

 “I seem to remember you going on about the intricacies of Romulan Opera the last time you were fucking me, my dear doctor.” Garak reminds him as he suddenly quickens his pace for a few thrusts, hips snapping so the scales along his stomach press into Julian’s chest.

 Julian lets out several low groans and one surprisingly high-pitched gasp that he’s assured Garak a number of times is a sign of pleasure, not pain. Garak slows his pace just long enough for Julian to catch his breath, though his voice still comes out in a light pant. “That’s because you had it on in the background.”

 “So - would you prefer to hear my opinions on the Federation ilk you have on right now?” Garak’s own voice starts to come out more sharply now, his careful control giving way to the pleasure of Julian’s body wrapped around his own.

 He presses a hand against Julian’s forearm and Julian catches on delightfully fast, nails scratching along the scales of his back as he pushes deeper into Julian’s body. Julian starts to pump his hips along with the music, sense of rhythm suddenly and thankfully much more succinct than it is the few times Garak’s seen him try to dance. “Oh I’d love to, Elim - if you can keep talking.”

 “Is that a challenge, my dear?” Garak punctuates his question with another snap of his hips, picking up his pace with a roughness that he was quite delighted to find out both he and Julian enjoy. Julian matches him, hips practically bouncing as his hands slide down to grip the scales along Garak’s hips.

 “Always.” Julian pants into his ear as he suddenly pulls Garak down with him, so he’s buried even deeper inside of him. Julian voice is too shaky to be a laugh, eyes glistening almost as brightly as his skin does against Garak’s sheets.

 He wonders what it would be like to wake up to find that lithe body still there and entangled with his, to see those curls mussed from sleep instead of his hands, what those bright, too-quick eyes look like when they’re heavy with sleep. Then Garak closes his eyes and moves his hips and reminds himself not to think.

 Those aren’t their kind of benefits.

**Author's Note:**

> /blushes/
> 
> Questions or comments are loved!


End file.
